Armonia Island
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: Armonia Island: A rare place on earth where Pokémon Trainers and Gijinkas get along. Rampion is a Serperior Gijinka living as the dirty little secret of her rich, "perfect" family. Rampion goes to Armonia Island to escape her family's plans. Now that she has no ties with her family, she is traveling the island. But she will learn there is more that meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

**I am replacing Pheonix's Adventure with this fan fiction, so I'm sorry to those who submitted and were looking forward to it. I just got into such a serious funk and couldn't think of anything, that I couldn't get out. Then I thought of this and liked the idea SO much better. I will accept OC's and the form is at the bottom, but for the love of Arceus read the story first! It will set the stage and make things a bit clear and add suspense and whatever. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 1: Ends and Beginnings

It was morning. I could tell from the light warming my face up. Unlike the rest of the people in my "home", I was not woken up by anyone. I could do what ever I want, as long as I stayed out of sight.

I hated it.

I hated my "home."

I hated my "family."

I hated my _life_.

Unlike most people, who tried to search for a purpose or kill themselves, I couldn't. I was watched like a insane, murdering psychopath, so leaving was impossible. If I killed myself, I would be leaving the last couple people I care about, that and I was too much of coward to even consider that option.

Complaining to myself enough, I pushed the covers off my body and sat up. The light green shirt I was wearing was large and baggy. It could be a nightgown, really. I slithered out of bed and went into my bathroom after grabbing a bra and light blue t-shirt. It was small, nice. It was colored blue and green, my favorite colors. I slipped into my clothes and brushed my wavy, light blonde hair. I stared into my violet eyes as I brushed my teeth. I used a tiny amount of perfume on my flawless, white skin. Once I was done I adjusted my t-shirt so it covered my tail.

Yes, I said _tail_.

I was different. My mother had been infected with a disease that caused a rare genetic mutation when she was pregnant with me. It hadn't affected my mother, as her body was too old. I, however, who was a mere embryo at the time, was an easy target. The first years of life were normal in a way. But when I turned six, everything changed. My legs were replaced with the tail of a Serperior, a Pokémon, and gained the abilities and powers of a Pokémon.

I was a Gijinka, half-human half-Pokémon.

I left my room. The door to my room was hidden, as my parents refused to acknowledge me, their first child, the Gijinka. I was non-existent. An extra word crossed out of a book. A shadow painted out of a portrait. I was a "disgusting, wasteful, excuse of a life" to my parents and siblings, just like all other Gijinkas. Just a mistake.

I didn't care what they said about me. I didn't care for them, and they didn't care of me. Even if they hurt me I didn't acknowledge them, that would just fuel their hate more. I had a reason to live, even if I didn't know what it was. My parents told me if I stay out of sight until I was 18 they would give me all the money I would need to survive the rest of my life.

I slithered down the hall. I was headed toward the kitchen to get my breakfast, as no one brought it to me. As I slithered I passed many maids and butlers. Most paid no mind to me, but some glared and even stuck their nose up at me, as if they were better than me. I was the daughter of their master, but that meant nothing. To them I was a monster.

The mansion I called home was huge. It was the size of a small town, not counting the courtyard, gardens, and servant quarters. It was a true work of art, made of the most expensive marble and crafted by the most skilled architects. Only the most skilled interior designers and gardeners made the inside and outside of the house beautiful. Only the highest quality of silk, velvet, gold, and artwork was in the house. The flowers in the garden were grown purely for this manor and home. My father and mother made sure only the best was used, as they thought they were the best. They, along with two of my younger siblings, were the human embodiments of pride.

I maneuvered my way to the kitchen, which was stocked with ingredients of the highest quality and master chefs cooked, hoping to please the masters and mistresses of the house. I was not one of them, as my breakfast was lazily thrown onto a tray. Scrambled eggs and hash browns with a glass of milk. It was relatively small, so I reached for an apple in a nearby basket. One cook swatted it of my hand, glaring at me.

"That should be enough for you." He said. I frowned, before sighing inwardly. I hated the fact I had my mothers hourglass figure, but I learned at a young age I could use my appearance to my advantage.

"Please, I'm so very hungry." I pleaded in a tone that should win anyone over. I pouted and crossed my arms, which supported my chest. He looked me up and down a moment, before hesitantly handing me the apple.

"Thank you." I said and quickly slid out of the kitchen so the head chef wouldn't yell at me. He didn't want a "disgusting hybrid" like me "tainting" his food.

I returned to my room and ate my food, as there was no other place I could. Once I was done I went out, heading to one of my younger siblings. I made it to a door and I smiled. This was one of the few things I looked forward to in the day.

"I'm here." I said and walked in. There was five year old sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by toys. Unlike me, he was dressed un high quality clothes that seemed to be made by a pro designer. The child smiled widely. He had light blonde hair like me and bright blue eyes.

"Rampion!" He shouted with a smile. I slithered over to him and he stood up. He hugged me around my tail. He barely reached my waist. He took one of my hands in his. "I picked what we played last time, so what do you want to play?"

"Well, Ronald…" I began, looking around at my youngest brothers room. One thing caught my eye. "How about we play with blocks?" I said, pointing to some simple, wooden blocks colored in primary colors.

"Okay!" Ronald chirped happily and grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to the blocks while I smiled. I loved my little brother, he was the only thing that could really make me smile. He was the only reason I didn't leave the mansion. Him and the family doctor. He was the youngest, so like me, he was somewhat ignored. My father was planning to marry him off while he gave my younger brother the business, which was involved in everything, from building to the music business.

As we played Ronald told me about what was going on with the family. Mom was organizing a fashion show. Dad was buying a new security system. My other brother, Ryan, was talking with the daughter of a famous electronic company. My other sister, Rapunzel, was now engaged to the son of famous museum owner.

"Rapunzel and Ryan are being mean to me." Ronald said after a while, making me frown.

"Well, tell them if they have a problem with you, take it up with me." I said, making Ronald frown. He knew what I wanted to do. Those two hate me and Ronald, and I would rather take Ronald's pain along with my own. After sharing lunch with Ronald, which the maid was convinced to bring me with the help of Ronald's Lillipup eyes.

Near sunset, I left Ronald's room. As I slithered down the hall I saw the two people I hated almost as much as my parents. Ryan and Rapunzel. Ryan looked like an angel, with straw yellow hair and bright blue eyes and a cherubic face, but beneath that was a baby devil despite being 13, five years younger then me. Dressed in that red designer outfit it was easy to believe. Rapunzel was 12 year old, mirror image of me made of nothing but ice. She wore a dark purple dress with a ridiculous amount of lace and carried a fan around.

The two walked side by side, Ryan's Charizard walking behind them. In reality, it wasn't his Charizard, as it had been raised by a professional trainer just for him. He didn't even love him, he was just an item to Ryan. It still followed him, though. Maybe it like hurting me, which is what Ryan made it do most of the time.

We passed each other, no contact being made. Just as I was passing the Charizard, Ryan commanded it. "Use Flamethrower."

The Charizard smirked and blew flames straight for my tail. I managed not to scream in pain, but I did collapse on the floor. Rapunzel began laughing loudly at my pain and continued walking with Ryan. The Charizard followed. After a good five minutes and _no one_ stopping to help me despite all the maid and butlers passing, I managed to stand up. It had mainly been the top side on my tail that had been burned, but it still hurt to move my tail. Hissing in pain, I went to the small doctors office set up in the mansion.

"Edward, help! Ryan got me…" I muttered as I slid in he room. It was a typical office, only it looked a lot more expensive. I sat on the table, knowing the family doctor, Edward, wouldn't care.

"Hang on a second, Rampion!" A male voice shouted. In a few minutes, a man came in.

Edward, the Tanith family doctor, was my best friend. If I didn't see him as an older brother, I would willingly admit he's hot. He was well muscled, had slightly wild short brown hair, green eyes dotted with gold, and pale white skin. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt and khaki's. Like me, he never cared for appearance. The most shocking thing was, he was in his 40's, but only looked to be in his 20's.

"Ryan! That damn turd-knocker…" Edward growled when he saw my injured tail. He took out some medical supplies and in no time at all, I was healed.

"If I could, I'd send Ty on that little imp." Edward mumbled, pulling a cigarette out and taking a long drag. Ty was his Typhlosion, a Pokémon he's had since he was 10. I knew Ty and loved him as if he were my own Pokémon.

"Don't. If you got fired who would help me train." I pointed out. Edward and I exercised together. He was so good at staying in shape, it was kind of freaky.

"Are you kidding? What kind of rich girl has these arms?" Edward laughed and pinched my surprisingly muscled arm.

"And how will lifting weight help me in the real world? Those conditions are different." I pointed out.

"Two words: a lot. Even if it's indoors, having muscles is important." Edward said. "By the way, you'll be sore for a few days because of that burn. No permanent damage though."

"Awesome, thanks, man" I said and hugged Edward, who hugged me back.

I slithered back to my room and relaxed. I decided to skip lunch. I had some snacks in a hidden mini-fridge in my room, anyway. I relaxed in my room, listening to music on my iPhone, reading books, and searching YouTube for funny videos. Nothing to do, and no one wanting me to do anything. Once night fell, I got back into my baggy, light green t-shirt and fell asleep on the bed.

…

"Rampion! Get up now!" Someone hissed in my ear, waking me up. I mumbled some cusses under my breath and turned the lamp near my bed on. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing there, fully dressed. Despite the thick walls, I could hear the hard rain on the roof making me gulp. I hated thunder, and this kind of rain was the perfect thunder storm rain.

"Edward? Wha-" Before I could finish Edward pushed a purple backpack at me. I looked at it in shock and confusion a moment before looking at Edward, who was bringing my toiletries out of the bathroom.

"Rampion, I want to tell you, I really do. But every second I waste the higher the chance Ronald and I lose you forever. There is a letter in the front pocket of the backpack that will explain everything, which I wasted more then enough time on writing. Pack anything you think is necessary for traveling and your phone. I'm going to the dock, go out there once your done and for the love of Arceus don't go anywhere else. Now, hurry!"

With that, Edward ran out of my room. I laid there, in slight confusion a moment, until I processed what he said. I may not know what's going on. I jumped up an packed everything I thought I would need, from my clothes to the emergency kit Edward gave my for my birthday. I prayed lightning wouldn't strike and thunder wouldn't roar, as I froze when I heard thunder.

As soon as I finish and the backpack was bulging I slithered out of my room. An advantage to having a tail rather than feet was that running and walking was nearly silent. I made it to the side exit of the mansion. It was pitch dark out, I could barely see the dark stepping stones, much less the garden around it. I knew the way to the docks. I could smell the salt of the ocean. My enhanced smelling ability was an ability snake-like Pokémon such as Serperior's had.

I slithered along the path. I nearly slipped a few times, but I managed to stay up right. I could see the light of the family yacht out in the distance. My shirt was soaked and clinging to my skin. After what seemed to be hours of sliding against the stepping stones. I made it to the dock and huge yacht my family had. The waves were pitch black and huge. The crashing they made challenged the sound of the wind. I saw Edward standing near the gangplank. I went over to him.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked, getting a bit scared. Edward did something that shocked me. He hugged me. He was warm, unlike the cold rain on my skin. He spoke, but it was more like shouting from how loud he had to speak over the waves and wind.

"It's all in the letter I wrote you! Don't worry, captian Smith is going to take you somewhere safe, I promise! You'll be fine, I know you will! If things go well I'll see you real soon! You were like my little sister! Hurry, get on the ship!" Edward shouted. I realized he was on the brink of tears, which made me realize what was going on was huge.

With no more questions, I quickly got on the ship. Edward gave a thumbs up, and I saw someone in the control room give a thumbs up. The boat started moving as I made my way to a bedroom. I grabbed onto the railing, not wanting to slip on the slippery deck. I made it to a servants room on the yacht and dove it. I couldn't see anything and I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I just sighed in relief and dropped the purple backpack.

Just as the backpack hit the floor, a loud rumble of thunder shook the boat, scaring me. Not thinking, I dived to a shadow in the corner of the room I assumed was the bed. I buried myself in the covers as the thunder shock my very body. I shook and flinched at the rumbling and loud rain. Only one thought ran in my mind:

_What on earth is going to happen?_

**That's that. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Trainer or Gijinka:**

**Pokemon: (If you are a Gijinka, put what Pokemon you are. If a trainer, put your first Pokemon on you journey, also put down what nature your Pokemon is, I will deal with the rest)**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Normal: (Spring and fall)**

**Winter:**

**Summer:**

**Formal:**

**Swimming:**

**Nighttime:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Romance:**

**Other:**

**PLEASE submit through PM if you can. Tell me what you think! LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I've been getting a lot of interesting and good OC's. I'm still accepting them so feel free to submit, feel free to submit two, even. This chapter will be a bit short, it's basically a filler, so sorry for that. By the way, I'll be accepting three male OC's and two female OC's to travel with Rampion across Armonia Island. Why a group of six? Because I think it would be more interesting than a group of four. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 2: Letters Laced with Poison

When I woke up, everything was sore. I assumed it was just because of Ryan burning me yesterday, which was no more then a blur in my mind. It was confused why I was curled up in bed sheets that obviously weren't mine, when everything came rushing back. Waking up in the middle of the night, the storm, Edward, the boat, all of it. I sat up and gasped for air. The rocking motion of the ship made me feel queasy and I laid back down, not wanting to push myself.

I let myself rest for a moment before carefully slithering out of bed. Having a tail on a ship was huge disadvantage, as I could feel every rocking motion made. I was so confused, then I remembered the letter. Slowly, I pulled the letter out and went over to the bed, trying to get comfortable.

_Dear Rampion,_

_If you're reading this it means your safe, which I thank Arceus for. I don't have much time so I'm cutting to the chase: Your parents were planning on selling you off. I was eavesdropping on a phone conversation your father had and heard him make a deal with someone offering to buy you as a servant. The mere idea of this scared me, and I became terrified when I did a background check on the man wanting to buy you. I won't go into the details to spare your innocence, you need that. I did the only thing I could think of: run like hell to save you. Please don't hate me for this, but I panicked and Ronald would never forgive me if he knew I could have prevented it. That and I love you like a little sister and it would crush Ronald and I._

_I'm sending you to the place I grew up and went to college at, Armonia Island. It's a very rare place on earth that has laws protecting Gijinka's. It even has it's own Pokémon League. It's not just Gijinka's, there a trainers and wild Pokémon there, too. You'll be a lot happier there then you are living in that mansion, trust me. Call me when you get there are read this letter, whichever come first._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

_P.S: I know your going to be pissed at me so I hid a couple present in the second front pocket of the backpack._

Edward was right. I was mad. I was furious. I was _down right pissed off._ But not at him, at my parents. I knew they hated me and all Gijinka's, but to go as far as selling me off like a _slave? !_ If I ever learn the move Wrap, I will hunt them down and use that move until they weren't moving, and I had all right to say that. From the moment I was born, I was just an item to them, something to use to carry out the family name. And they moment I came out of my mom they were already disappointed in me because I was born a _freaking girl._ In this situation, Edward was the last person I was mad at.

Needing to blow off steam, I whipped my phone out and dialed the only number I had. Within a few seconds, Edward picked up, and he sounded scared. "I know you're mad, but-"

"You're the last person I'm mad at, Edward!" I cut him off. I was so mad, I was dripping venom from the mouth, literally. My canines were letting out tiny amounts of poison, which dribbled down my chin. Another perk of being half snake. "I knew my parents hated me, but to go as far as selling me! That's inhumane! They are monsters! Disgusting, filthy rats undeserving and ungrateful for the life! As far as they care, they could be dying, and you want to know what their last act would be? Making more money! They… they're…"

I trailed off, unable to continue anymore. I was breathing heavy, and my eyesight was blurry from unshed tears that had been gathering up all my life. Even though I just got up all the energy I had in me left, and I just wanted to collapse. The poison in my mouth dribbled out of my mouth with some saliva. I was shaking. So many emotions were swirling within me know that my rage was gone.

"Rampion, are you okay, sweetheart?" I heard Edward say in a kind but stern tone. I knew he must have been really worried, because he only called me sweetheart when he thought I needed someone.

"I-I… I just don't understand… W-Why now? T-They promised… They promised I could leave and visit Ronald any time I wanted a-as long as I didn't connect myself to them! They said they would pay for whatever I would buy! Why would they d-do this to me? !" I hiccupped, tears streaming down my face. I was sobbing quietly, cries falling from my lips softly. My face turned red and blotchy and my nose began running, making a small stream down my face with the tears and poison.

"Rampion," Edward said in an all serious tone. "I'm surprised they didn't do this _sooner_. I was shocked they didn't kick you out when you became a Gijinka. As you got older I was surprised they waited to you were 17. You're very attractive young woman, and there are some really messed people out there."

"E-Edward… Where is Armonia Island?" I asked wanting to get off this topic. I made a decision right there. My last name may be Tanith, but I have no connection to _them_. As far as I knew or even cared, they didn't exist in my book. I would never acknowledge them. They only one I would ever care for would be Ronald, he was my only blood relative.

"A place between the Hoenn and Fiore region. A decent size, and very hard and expensive to get to in terms of fuel. The water around the island is also choppy, so it can be dangerous. I guess that's why it was turned into a Gijinka sanctuary of sorts. I grew up there, so it was very hard when I first left the island. The only Gijinak's I've ever met were kind to me and always interesting. I thought they were always great people. I have no clue why people would, or even could, hate such amazing people."

"Okay," I said. I had calmed down a good amount and was beginning to understand a bit more. "What am I going to do when I get there?"

"Whatever you want." Edward said. I could practically hear the smile form on his face. "Become an artist, challenge the Pokémon League, explore, professionally play music, what ever you want. I suggest training, since you are only level five."

"Don't remind me." I mumbled. When I lived with _them_ I wasn't allowed to train my Pokémon side, so I had been stuck at level five since I became a Gijinka. Edward laughed loudly.

"Well, I have to go now, Rampion. I'll be sure to tell Ronald you're safe. I hope like the gifts I left you!" Edward said before hanging up. I suddenly felt alone. I glanced toward the backpack, Edward's words still in my head. I put my phone away and opened the second pocket on the backpack.

The first thing I pulled out was a huge wad of cash. There wad to be 2 million dollars in here, at least. How Edward got this I would never know, but I would always love him for. This could be really useful in times of need. I put it back in and rummaged around some more. My hand brushed against something and I pulled it out. It was a small photo album, able to hold twenty pictures. I began flipping through and my eyes widened. In these were pictures I thought I would have never seen, as my mother burned any pictures with me in them.

The first one was of me as a baby. I wasn't in my parents arms, though, but the arms of an old man. It was my Grandpa, who died many years ago. His wrinkled face almost didn't match he happy, child-like look in his blue eyes and large smile. He had a large white beard and snow white hair that just went past his ears. He was rather large. He looked much like how one would imagine Santa Clause. I had loved him so much. He had been my only relief from _that_ place. He always managed to make me smile. He even taught me how to play the piano and acoustic guitar.

The next picture I was still a baby, but instead of being in Grandpa's arms I was in Edward's. He looked a lot more professional back then, with his long hair combed back and wearing a doctors coat.

I found another picture of when I was five. I was standing in between Edward and Grandpa, holding both their hands. Another flip and there was a picture just like it, only taken a year later and I had the tail of a Serperior.

A few more flips and something was wrong with the pictures. I was 9 now, and only Edward and I were standing in the picture. Both of our smiles were obviously forced. The pictures continued like that until the smiles became natural.

Then something else changed in the picture, I was 12 by then, and holding a blonde haired, blue eyed baby. It was Ronald. There was a picture of just me hold him, one of just Edward holding him, and another of just Ronald. The rest of the pictures were of the three of us, together, smiling. The last picture, the nineteenth, was of all of us on my 17th birthday. I looked the same, so did Edward and Ronald.

Smiling with unshed tears in my eyes, I placed the small book back in the pocket and got out a shirt. I went into the small bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair after getting dressed. I shrugged the back pack on and left the room. I had to shield my eyes from the bright glare of the sun at first, but soon I could see. For all miles, there was nothing but bright blue sky and the sea green ocean. The sun shone on the waves, making them seem like diamonds. It was beautiful, really. Only something I would normal see in pictures if all this hadn't happened. Having nothing better to do, I headed to the control room.

"Hello? Captain Smith?" I asked, peeking into the room. The room was filled with the most expensive ship equipment and technology available. It would cost a fortune to replace any of it. Despite the room being huge, only one man stood at the control panels. Smith was an older man in his late 70's, with short grey hair and brown eyes. He wore a white uniform with hat. He kept his eyes on the sea until I came in. He smiled at me. Unlike the other staff, he had never hated me. He had a soft spot for Gijinka's, as he told me his grandchildren were Gijinka's during one of our few conversations.

"Hello, Miss Rampion. I hope you slept well, despite the storm. We should be arriving at Armonia Island soon." Smith said. I nodded, staring out at the sea. He noticed my distant expression and smiled. "There is a piano on the deck just below us if you're interested in playing."

I looked up at the captain and nodded. I slithered out of the room and went to the deck below us. It was a large dining room that looked ready for a feast for royals. In the center of the room was large grand piano. It almost looked like it had never been used. I walked up and carefully ran my hand across the ivory keys before sitting down, my tail pooling around the legs of the bench. I lifted my hands into position and began playing a few notes.

It was nothing, just a random melody I thought up. I got used to the sound of this new piano, until I finally found the right tune for me. I began playing all songs I knew and taught myself, from Chopsticks to Hold by Superchick. By the time I had gone through every song I knew, we were beginning to dock at an island. I felt at peace when I played the piano, as if nothing else mattered.

I got up and slithered out the door. Just as the gangplank was being set on the dock I came out. Smith smiled at me and gestured at the dock.

"This will be the last time we'll ever be seeing each other, Miss Rampion. I do wish you luck." Smith said.

"Thank you." I said with smile and slithered down the ramp. The moment I touched the ground the ramp was pulled away and the ship set off. I watched it leave until it was no more than a speck on the horizon. I then turned around and stared at my new surroundings.

It was a small dock, with ships of all kinds docking and leaving. The docks were made of cement, and Wingulls were making nest on buoys scattered around. Men and woman, trainers and Gijinka's, were all working or walking along. Some were helping ships dock or carry boxes. Some were just headed off to work. And others were selling items from stalls. It was truly a sight to me. I had never seen this many people, both humans and Gijinka's in one place.

I looked around in complete awe. What was normal life to them was amazing to me. I saw people with Pokémon on their shoulder talking to others who had the tails or ears of a Pokémon. This was miracle to me.

I looked around, unsure what to do. Someone accidentally ran into me and I feel to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up and saw a girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder staring down at me. She held her hand out to me, and I just stared at it. Was she really offering to help me?

"What's wrong? Never been helped up before?" The said with a laugh. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"Again, sorry about that." She said with a laugh. She walked away while her Pikachu waved at me. I stood there in a daze for a moment, until a huge smile broke across my face. I looked around and slithered around the pier for a bit. I wasn't stared at or anything. It was amazing, I had never felt that way. I found a sign near a street that said it would lead me to the towns, Umi, market. Thinking it was a good place to start, I slithered down the sidewalk.

**That's that! Tell me what you think. Feel free to submit. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still accepting OC's! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 3: Professor Palm

I had no clue what to do or where to go when I reached the small town of Umi. It was located on a beach. There were a few house here and there. There was also what seemed to be a small market place and some kind of… laboratory? I think that's what it was. People of all age and race were walking around, chatting and walking. I think I even saw a few people battling.

I slithered over to the market place, thinking it would be a good idea to buy a map of Armonia Island and some extra supplies. I wasn't paying attention accidentally bumped into someone, unfortunately. He dropped the paper bags in his arms and their content scattered all over the ground.

"Oh no…" The old man groaned.

"Oh my- I am so sorry about that. Here, let me help you." I said and bent down, picking up some Pokéballs and berries.

"It's fine," the man said. "I wasn't paying attention and dropped my bags. You don't need to help."

"I wasn't paying attention either, so it just seems right to help." I said as I handed him back both of his bags. I noticed he wore a white lab coat over a red button down and khakis. He had slightly untamed white hair and thick mustache.

"Thank you." He said, looking at me with somehow familiar green eyes. Before I could slither away the man grabbed me by the sleeve of my t-shirt. "Wait a second," He muttered. "You wouldn't happen to be Rampion Tanith, would you?"

I flinched as my full name was used. I began sweating, Were my parents looking for me, hoping they could still sell me? I gulped and looked at the man, pale faced. "A-And why would you want t-to know…?"

The old man smiled kindly. "My name is Mathis Palm. I'm the head Pokémon professor on the island. I was also Edward's professor when he was in college." He explained. "Edward told me I might meet you, and if I did he wanted me to talk to you a bit about the island and some other things. You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

I stared at the old man a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Great, follow me back to my lab and we can chat a bit." Prof. Palm said. I followed him to the laboratory and went through the automatic doors (which shocked me a bit at first). Tons of machinery, large and small, were lined against the walls, with scientist working at them, typing things and turning dials.

"Prof. Palm, how was your trip to the market?" One scientist asked us.

"Fine, I suppose. I scored some special herbal tea, so it wasn't all bad." He said.

"Um, sir, who is this?" The scientist asked, making me frown. His tone wasn't nice at all, it made me feel more like an object then a person, which stirred some unpleasant memories of my old life.

"Her name is Rampion, she's the patient of one of my former, main students. We're going to be talking for a bit so please don't bother us." Prof. Palm said and lead me to the back of the lab. There was a small kitchen/study area that I assumed was the break room.

"Would you like some tea, Rampion?" He asked me.

"Yes, please," I said. I looked around and noticed some pictures on the wall. One was of Prof. Palm. He looked younger and was standing in front of a large building. He was dressed very professionally and standing next to him was a young Edward.

"You were a college professor before you studied Pokémon, Prof. Palm?" I asked as the professor placed a kettle on the stove.

"Yes, and Edward was my most promising student. I kept him after class sometimes just so I could get him ahead of my other students. I wanted to make he succeeded, I couldn't stand to see such talent go to waste. He even taught me a few things to. The same time he was studying to be a human doctor in my class, he was studying to be Pokémon doctor in others. He opened the world of Pokémon up to me, and thanks to him I'm where I am today." Prof. Palm explained and poured two cups of tea.

He came over and set on in front of me. He sat down across from me and curled his fingers around his cup. "Before we begin I just want to say, I heard about what happened to you and I'm very sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's fine," I said, my voice calm and steady. "There's nothing to be sorry for and I can move on, just like when they kept me a secret. I refuse to acknowledge any of them other than Ronald, he's the only one of them I care for."

"You're such a strong person," Prof. Palm said with a smile, but then his face sobered. "But you know being strong emotionally is different then being strong physically. You didn't train your Pokémon side much while you lived in old home, did you?"

"No, they said I wasn't allowed. And even though I wanted to, there were security cams everywhere, so it would be really hard too, if not impossible." I muttered, remembering never using a single move I knew.

"Well, what do you want to do now that you're on Armonia Island?"

"I don't know…" I said in a quiet voice.

"Is there anything you've always wanted to do but couldn't because of your situation?" He asked. I thought long and hard, then a thought popped into my head. It had been an old conversation, a story my grandfather told me. A story I had always thought was amazing when I was a child.

"Well, I actually think I'd like to try and… as crazy as it sounds, beat the Pokémon League champion." I said, regretting what I said instantly. It sounded so stupid, a Gijinka beating a Pokémon champion and becoming a one themselves.

"That's not crazy," Prof. Palm said, shocking me. "Actually, our current champion is a Gijinka. She's considered one of the strongest Gijinkas ever."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and our Elite Four and the gym leaders are made up of both trainers and Gijinkas." He explained. The more he said the more excited I got.

"Alright! Now I really want to face the Pokémon League!" I exclaimed. Prof. Palm laughed at my enthusiasm, before gaining a serious expression.

"Rampion, did you ever learn how to use any of your moves?" He asked.

"Um, no, not really." I admitted with a laugh.

"Well, would you like me to teach you?" Prof. Palm asked. I nodded with a large smile. I followed Prof. Palm to a small clearing just behind the laboratory. There were a few straw dummies set up and a few other scientist with some Pokémon.

"Since you were born a Serperior Gijinka rather then leveling up to become one, I assume you know the moves leer, tackle, vine whip, and wrap. You can probably perform leer without practice, so we'll just practice the others. Face that dummy and perform tackle."

I turned toward a dummy, but I had no idea what to do. "Um, how do I perform tackle?"

"Just let your instincts lead you." Prof. Palm said. I just shrugged and slither back. Once I was a good distance away I rushed forward. As I got closer, I felt nothing, so it made me worry. I was almost on top of the thing when I got an idea. I jumped up and my upper tail area slammed on to the dummy. We both went down, with me on top. I quickly slithered back.

"That was good, now try vine whip." Prof. Palm said as I set the dummy back up. I noticed a few other scientist were watching us, and even taking notes.

I got back and once again rushed toward the straw dummy. Fortunately I had a better idea of what to do this time. When I was close enough, about a foot and a half in front of the dummy, I whipped around and slammed the end of my tail into the dummy at full force. The dummy went flying, straw spilling from it. It hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Great, now wrap it up with, well, wrap." Prof. Palm said, chuckling at the cheesy joke.

"Uh…" I had no clue what to say. Unlike my other moves, wrap didn't click in my head when thought of the name. Prof. Palm noticed this and frowned.

"You don't know it? Oh well, you'll learn it soon enough, it's a rather basic move." Prof. Palm said.

"Cool. Thank you so much for all this, but I should really get going soon. I need to sign up for the Pokémon League and I have no idea where I should go next, so I need to stock up on a map and few outdoor necessities." I explained.

"Well, I'll do you a favor since you're Edward's friend. We have a few maps and sleeping bags for travelers, you can have one of each." Prof. Palm said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"They aren't going me any good collecting dust, and you need it more then I do." Prof. Palm insisted.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. Within a few minutes, I was standing outside the laboratory with a sleeping bag attached to my backpack and a map in my hands.

"You're welcome, Rampion, and good luck." Prof. Palm said. I slithered away, waving back as I did. I stopped once the laboratory was out of sight. I pulled the map and checked where the next town was a place called Industria. Placing my map into my backpack, I headed down the small path that lead from Umi to Industria.

**That's that! Tell me what you think! Last chapter for sending in OC's. I'd like to see a few more girls and trainers sent in. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have somethings I need to say at the end of this so PLEASE read the notes! But first, enjoy this chapter! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 4: Troupe de Àmes

As I left Umi, I was in awe at what was around me. The town had been amazing, but seeing the small path the lead me to Industria was beautiful in it's own way. The garden at the mansion had always bored me, always being too perfect and neatly trimmed. It reminded me of myself, being kept in place and not allowed to be myself. Now I was seeing nature, untamed, at it's freest.

The path that cut through the small forest was almost covered by tall grass, which tickled my tail as I passed. There were trees of all sizes, shapes, and forms unlike the "tamed" ones I has seen in the garden, they bore scars from their long life in the forest. Flowers and mushrooms sprouted here and there, while some fruit trees grew close to the path, obviously grown by some passing by Gijinka or trainer. Pokémon from all regions, even those not even close to each other, were around. There were Taillows, Bidoofs, Lilipups, and all kinds of Pokémon. It was truly beautiful.

I slithered along, staring at everything. It was oblivious I was green to traveling, but I didn't mind. I was just glad I was free from that hell, and I wanted to see all I could. It was so amazing, it nearly overwhelmed my senses. I felt so excited, nearly drunk on my freedom, but I knew I had to be careful. One could easily lost in a forest if they weren't paying attention, something my grandpa told me when he told me about his adventures.

As I slithered I watched the Pokémon interact with each other. I had only seen a few in real life (most hurt me) and picture held hardly any information. Now I was seeing their body language, the way they looked in real life, how the moved. It was great. A loud screeching sound stopped me in my tracks. I looked around, a bit shocked. The sound didn't seem like a call from a bird Pokémon. I came again and I managed to pinpoint the sound to my left. A bit curious, I slithered toward the sound.

When I located the source, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. A small Rattata with a purple bandana was gnawing on a tree trunk of and Oran berry tree. I could hear the Pokémon's stomach growling. He had hardly made a dent in the tree, but he was determined to get one of those small blue fruits down.

Trying to be quiet, I slithered over to the purple Pokémon. Unfortunately, he did hear my approach, and whipped around to face me instantly. He barred his sharp little teeth at me, but I didn't flinch.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to cause you any harm." I said. I slowly went over to the tree, keeping my eyes on the Rattata. I reached out and plucked one of the Oran berries off the tree. I rolled it over to the rat Pokémon. He looked at the fruit, then me, then back to the fruit. He slowly made his way to the berry, staring at me the whole time. Realizing I wasn't going to cause him harm, he began gorging himself on the fruit. I smiled.

"Now that's done I should really get," I began as I turned around, but I realized I didn't remember which way I came in. "…going."

With a sigh, I looked to the Rattata. "Well, little guy, at the deed of helping you I got lost. Even though I knew not to go off the path I did it any way. I am an idiot."

The Rattata just kept eating the fruit and I sighed once again.

"Bidoof?" I heard something say. I turned around and saw a Bidoof staring at me from the bushes. I noticed he was glancing at the Rattata now and again.

"Hey there," I said, catching the attention of the Pokémon. "You want a berry, too?"

He seemed a bit shocked as I plucked another berry of the tree and rolled it over to him. He sniffed it before biting into it and smiling.

"Pourpre! Found you!" A voice shouted, shocking me.

A little girl ran into the small clearing, and the Bidoof ran off. She had long dark hair and big green eyes, with a small splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her overalls were big and baggy, the little blue shirt she was wearing underneath was stained, and her boots were worn. She picked up the Rattata, who cried out gleefully. She then noticed me, and looked up at me with big eyes.

"Who're you?" She asked and tilted her head to the side, while her Rattata, Pourpre, copied her action.

"My name's Rampion. Mind telling me what a little girl like you is doing out here in the woods?" I asked, utterly confused why a little girl was out here.

"I'm not little! And my name is Lilith, and I'm traveling with my troupe. What're you doing over here?" She asked while Pourpre climbed up her shoulder.

"Well, I can here because I heard your Rattata crying out, but now I'm lost." I admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh," She said before smiling from ear to ear. "My troupe can help you!"

"Your… troupe?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lilith exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and began dragging me through the forest. "My daddy's the owner of a big group of traveling entertainers! He can help you!"

I couldn't do much as Lilith dragged me farther and farther into the forest. She had an insanely strong grip. Another thing that confused was why she didn't seem shocked by my snake-like trunk. I figured any child would be shocked by that, Gijinka or human.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed. I looked up from the child's face, and couldn't help but gasp

Sitting in front of me was a large camp of what could only be described as a circus. A small fire was set up and around sat musicians, magicians, dancers, and many different kinds of entertainers. Wagons surrounded the small campsite, some contained supplies, while other seemed to hold Pokémon. Everyone was dressed so differently. Dancers were dressed in gypsy clothes while musicians were dressed in a similar way. Other performers, such as stilt-walkers or jugglers, wore simpler, but still eye-catching clothes. Everyone seemed to be practicing an act, or helping load or unload a cart.

"Come on! Let's go see Daddy!" Lilith shouted and dragged me toward the carts in front of the fire. We passed fire breathers, sword swallowers, and acrobats with some difficulty, as they were performing their acts. We made it to the largest wagon of all, which was covered with a purple cloth. Sitting at the end of the cart was a man, who seemed to be the leader.

"Daddy!" Lilith exclaimed and ran up to him, then hugged to his leg. He looked down and smiled at the little girl.

"Lilith! Where did you run off to with Pourpre?" He asked and picked her up. He looked up and noticed me. "And who is this?"

Lilith's dad was dressed in a purple button down and black dress pants. His purple boots were worn and splattered with mud, which was a bit odd since his appearance was so clean. His hair was shoulder length and dark purple, with a slight curl. His eyes were also purple, which stood out against his tan skin.

"My name is Rampion, sir," I said and held my hand out. "I got lost in the forest and, well, your daughter told me you could help me."

"Nice to meet ya, Rampion! The name's M!" He shouted and gripped my hand. I gasped, as his skin lightly stung me and it molded to fit my hand perfectly. I pulled back and noticed something odd. Some areas of his face seemed swollen and sagging, while other just seemed to be pulled tight over the bone.

"Uh…" I said. I couldn't help but stare at his odd face. He noticed this, and laughed.

"Sorry, should've warned ya. I'm a Muk Gijinka, so my skin burns a bit and is much more pliable than normal skin." He explained and pinched his hand and stretched the skin nearly an inch and a half out, which should be impossible for a human.

"Um, okay…" I said, a bit creeped out by the display. "So, can you help me? I just need to know how get to Industria."

"Oh, you're headed to Industria, too?" He asked. I nodded, and he laughed. "We're headed there, too! We actually picked a couple of kids like you yesterday, who are also headed to Industria."

"So I can come?"

"Sure, you can bunk in a wagon with those other two kids. I don't mind, and the others certainly won't." M laughed.

"Thank you so much, Mr. M!" I said and bowed in thanks. M laughed again.

"Just M, my last name is Low." M laughed.

"The M stands for Marilyn!" A young boy carrying a violin who was passing by shouted.

"You'll pay for that, you midget! Guest or no guest, I'll get you before we reach Industria!" M shouted, set Lilith down, and chased after the kid. Lilith giggled.

"Daddy's first name is funny!" She said around her giggling. Pourpre made a squeaking sound that resembled laughter. Lilith grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Come on! I'll take you to the wagon you'll be staying in!"

"Wait, is that boy a member of your troupe?" I asked, staring at the boy M was chasing.

"No, he's just riding with us until we reach Industria. You'll be sharing a wagon with him and another girl named Roxy." Lilith explained as she dragged me along. I didn't see the boy's face, as the brim of his newsboy cap kept me from seeing it. We passed many different people before reaching a simple looking wagon with a white cloth covering it.

"Roxy! Are you here? I got someone I want you to meet!" Lilith shouted.

"Hang on one second, Lilith!" A voice with a slight southern twang to it answered. A girl around my age pushed the flap of the wagon away and slid off the wagon and on the ground.

She was a bit taller than me, with a darkly tanned complexion and seemed to be slim and athletic. Her eyes were sharp, which matched her piercing blue eyes. What I noticed most about her was her hair. Even my brat little sister Rapunzel who had hair (and the same approach to money) as Marie Antoinette couldn't match this girl's mane. Her hair was voluminous and a pretty red color, a thick teal scrunchy separated a lower portion of her hair from the rest. Through her mane of hair I barely noticed her ear were pointed, like an elfs. She wore a white tank top underneath a black button down shirt, which was unbuttoned and slightly worn with mid-thigh jeans and worn, brown cowboy boots.

"Roxy, this is Rampion. She's gonna be staying in your wagon with you and Emil until we reach Industria!" Lilith said. Roxy smiled at me, showing her sharp teeth, and held at a hand.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise! My name is Roxy Jones, nice to meet ya!" She said quiet sweetly. I was a bit shocked by this enthusiastic welcome, but quickly smiled. This was first time I was greeted in such a way, it was nice. I took a hold of Roxy's hand and shook it. I noticed she had red claws on her hands, which dug into my skin, but I didn't mind.

"I'm Rampion Tanith, it's nice to meet you too." I said with a smile. Lilith pulled at me shirt hem, and I looked down at her.

"I'm gonna go play now that you've met Roxy." She said.

"Okay," I said. "Just be careful."

Lilith nodded and ran off. I was in a slight shock from what I said. I didn't mean to say it, it just come out of my mouth, and it felt natural. I was in a daze for a long time until Roxy snapped her fingers under my nose.

"You alright?" She asked. "You were zoned out for quiet a bit of time."

"Hm? Yeah, sorry. Just… nothing." I said, not sure even what to say. Roxy looked a bit worried, but left me be.

"Would you like to see the inside of the wagon?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Sure."

I followed her to the side of the wagon. Roxy grabbed onto the edge and heaved herself on quiet easily, while I was having a bit of troubling lifting my tail up.

"You need help?"

"I'm fine." I said as I pulled my tail up onto the wooden surface of the wagon. Roxy crawled through the flaps of the cover and I followed her. The inside was nothing special. The was nothing in there was a lantern hanging from on of the wooden arcs that held the cloth up and a few blankets and pillows in the corner. The wood wasn't smooth, but it was rough or ridden with splinters, either.

"This is cool." I said as I sat down. When I sat I curled my tail around me, much like a snake when it was curled up.

"It's not like M's wagon but it's certainly better than the supply wagons." Roxy joked, making me chuckle a little. "Why are you headed to Industria, Rampion?"

"I'm challenging the Pokémon League, and since the first gym is in Industria that's where I'm heading." I explained. "What about you?"

"I'm just traveling around, and I thought Industria would be a good place to start. I'm not much of a city person though, so I'm not sure how much I'll like the city." Roxy said with a laugh.

"Industria's a city?" I asked.

"One of the most industrious in the world, hence the name," A male voice interrupted us. The boy M was chasing earlier came in and sat down next to Roxy. "It's not as populated as a few other cities on this island, but it's certainly the most economical."

"Um, cool. And you are…?" I asked, finding it a bit odd he just jumped in our conversation. He laughed.

"I'm Erik, a violinist. I've been traveling around a few years to learn more about music and the art of the violin." He explained.

I took a good look at Erik. His hair was hidden under his newsboy cap, but his skin was lightly tanned and freckles were splashed across his face. His eyes were bright green. He seemed, short, even when sitting down. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with baggy brown trousers held up by suspenders. His boots looked too big for his feet.

"How do you know so much about Industria?" I asked.

"I've lived there most of my life, so it's natural I know about my cities specialties," Erik explained. "You headed to Industria to fight the gym leader?"

"Yeah, I'm taking on the Pokémon League." I said with a smile.

"Cool, and from the looks of it you'll have the upper hand." Erik said with a laugh, confusing me. He noticed this and explained. "The leader of Industria is a rock-type trainer, and since you're a grass type you'll have the upper hand."

"Great to know." I said, with a smile. It was great to know what to expect from the gym leader I would meet in the future. And Erik was telling me this info so freely. It was a bit odd to me, but I think he was just doing it out of the goodness of heart. I brought a smile to my face, thinking about how people could actually be kind to Gijinkas.

…

It had been a few hours since I joined up with the troupe, Troupe de Àmes, or 'Troupe of Souls' as I learned the name in French from a few of the dancers.

In the short time I joined up I had learned so many things from and about the troupe. M was not only the leader of the troupe but a dancer and violinist, and Lilith was an acrobat in training, following in her mothers footsteps. Erik was a temporary member of the small band (in place of M) in the troupe, which consisted of a guitarist, a bassist, a pianist, a pan flute player, and a accordion player. There were many dancers, acrobats, sword swallowers, fortune tellers, and a few other performers. There were even people who just cooked or set up for acts in town and took them down. Roxy was going to help out with setting up for the acts the troupe to repay them for their kindness. I decided to also help them out and set up and put away props. We stopped every so often on the trail to make sure everyone knew the acts that were going to be done in Industria and manage to get some practice time in. It was a bit chaotic, but interesting and fun.

"So most the people in this troupe originate from Kalos region?" I asked M. It was now sundown and the troupe had stopped one last time before we continue traveling to Industria. According to Erik, at this rate, we would reach Industria by sunrise tomorrow.

"Yup, it's still a relatively unknown region, but still beautiful and has many interesting sites." M explained.

"I think it would be a beautiful place to visit once I'm done here on Armonia. I heard there is so much grassland and forest you would not believe." Roxy said.

"Well, it's certainly not as prejudice on Gijinka's as the other regions," M said with a laugh. He then turned to Erik. "By the way, Erik, are you going to stay and perform with us in Industria before you leave, or will I have to take your place?"

Erik swallowed some soup before answering. "I'll stay for one act, Marilyn." M glared at the young violinist.

"If we weren't in public I would kill you right now." M said, making everyone laugh. Even Roxy and I laughed.

"Enough of that!" One of the dancers exclaimed, standing up. She gestured to the band, who was sitting in a group together, eating. "Band, play some music! Let's dance until the moon is high in the sky!"

With cheers from everyone, the band pulled out their instruments, dancers stood up, and magic seemed to happen. The dancers stomped around the fire, moving gracefully and synchronized. Those who didn't dance or play and instrument clapped to the beat of the song, smiles impossible to keep from their faces. It was amazing just to see the shadows of the dancers cast by the fire, which seemed to have life of their own. The fire seemed to get brighter as the dancing continued and people enjoyed themselves. It was truly like a group of lost souls rejoicing.

Soon the dancing and music died down, as did the fire. M informed everyone they should get ready to leave and rest for tomorrows act. Though the fire was doused and I returned to my wagon there was still a warm feeling in me and I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

I truly felt happy.

…

"Hey, Rampion?" Erik asked, lying beside me.

"Yeah, Erik?" I asked, looking over to the fully clothed boy. Because it would be hard (and awkward) to change into pj's in the wagon, we agreed to sleep in our clothes. We were lying down, side by side, with Erik in the middle of me and Roxy.

"Can I come watch you fight the gym leader after my act with the troupe?" This shocked me a bit.

"Sure, but why?" I couldn't fathom any reason someone would want to see me battle, since I was so weak.

"I don't really have anything better to do. Once I reach Industria I'll just move back in with my family and become a newsboy again. I'll have time to kill." He explained.

"Sure," With this, Roxy made an odd sound. "You okay, Roxy?"

"I don't like the idea of you fighting someone, or fighting in general. You could get hurt." She said.

"Don't worry, Roxy. Gijinka's a lot stronger than a normal Pokémon. Besides, a Gym Leader would never hurt a Gijinka or Pokémon just because he or she wanted to. That would be inhumane and could get them arrest." Erik explained, trying to ease Roxy's worries.

"I still don't like it."

"Then why don't you come and watch, just to make sure Rampion or the Gym Leader's Pokémon don't get hurt?" Erik suggest. Roxy was quiet for a moment, before speaking up.

"Fine, I'll come, but only to make sure Rampion and the Pokémon will be okay." She said.

"Well, now that that's settled, night, ladies." Erik said covered his face with his hat.

"Night." Roxy and I muttered at the same time. It took a while but I managed to get to sleep. It wasn't the bumpy ride that kept me up, it was the excitement and worry. Tomorrow, I was going against my first Gym Leader, and I couldn't wait to fight. But I also hadn't trained at all yet, and didn't know what to expect. These thought danced in my head as I slept, keeping my mind active.

**Yeah, sorry if it sucks. Okay, first issue of business! I'm putting this story on hiatus, but I will not give it up! I just need to finish my other stories (and I'm beginning one on FictionPress). I don't know when I'll update again. Oh, and no more OC's.**

**BTW, TheHarleyQuinn, I would appreciate it if you sent me Roxy's move set.**

**That's that. Laters!**


End file.
